Story Arcs
Like many mangas, Fairy Tail chapters are broken into several story arcs of which there are currently 11 as of October, 2010. The following are the arc names, a description of the arc's plot and its chapters. Please note that none of the following arc names are canon. Macao arc Lucy Heartfilia meets Natsu Dragneel and Happy, who are looking for a person called Salamander. They then return to the Fairy Tail Guild, which Lucy becomes a new member of, before they take the task of searching for a disappeared member, Macao Conbolt. *Chapters 1-3 *Episodes 1-2 *Volume 1 Chapters * 001. Fairy Tail * 002. The Master Appears * 003. The Salamander, The Monkey and The Bull Daybreak arc Natsu convinces Lucy into forming a team with him, and they take their first mission together which has a very high pay. But a very high risk as well. *Chapters 4-9 *Episodes 3-4 *Volume 1 Chapters * 004. Stellar Spirit of the Canis Minor * 005. Daybreak * 006. Infiltrating the Duke of Everlue's Mansion *007. The Weak Point of a Mage * 008. Lucy vs the Duke of Everlue * 009. Dear Kaby Lullaby arc Erza Scarlet returns to Fairy Tail to recruit Natsu and Gray Fullbuster to help her investigate the Eisenwald Guild, a dark guild banned by the Magic Council that is up to no good. Lucy and Happy also join in on the chaos. *Chapters 10-23 *Episodes 5-8 *Volumes 2,3 Chapters * 010. Armor Maga * 011. Natsu is on the Train * 012. Cursed Song * 013. Shiningami Laughs Twice * 014. Titania * 015. Fairies in the Wind * 016. Capture Kageyama!! * 017. Maiden's Magic * 018. Flame and Wind * 019. Impossible You Can't Win Natsu * 020. In Order to Live Strong * 021. The Strongest Team * 022. Natsu vs Erza * 023. Crime and Punishment Galuna Island arc Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-class job, and drag Lucy and Gray along with them to the cursed island of Galuna. Erza goes after them to retrieve them. At the island, the group encounters one of Gray's old friends, who is trying to release a powerful sealed demon along with his team. Gray's past is revealed... *Chapters 24-46 *Episodes 10-18 *Volumes 4-6 Chapters * 024. Second Floor * 025. Cursed Island * 026. Is the Moon Out * 027. Deliora * 028. Moon Drip * 029. Gray and Lyon * 030. Continuation of the Dream * 031. Fearful Poison Poison Jelly * 032. Natsu vs Yuka the Surge * 033. Close a Door to the Bull * 034. Sword of Judgement * 035. Do Whatever You What * 036. Ur * 037. The Blue Bird * 038. Eternal Magic * 039. The Truth is a Sorrowful Blade of Ice * 040. Final Battle on Galuna Island * 041. Devil's Roar * 042. The Arc of Time * 043. Burst * 044. The Village's Secret * 045. Reach the Sky * 046. Tear Phantom Lord arc Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza return to find that their guild headquarters has been heavily vandalized. After speaking to Mirajane they discover that a rival guild known as Phantom Lord was responsible, and a few more events quickly lead to a full-blown war between the two rival guilds. Lucy's past is also slowly revealed.... *Chapters 47-69 *Episodes 21-30 *Volumes 6-9 Chapters * 047. Phantom Lord * 048. Human Laws * 049. All Good Things Come to An End * 050. Lucy Heartfilia * 051. Giant Shadow * 052. 15 Minutes * 053. Blazing Battle * 054. Phantom Mk 2 * 055. So as Not to See Those Tears * 056. Flowers that Bloom in the Rain * 057. Teru Teru Bouzu * 058. There is Always Some Better * 059. Inspire * 060. Wings of Flame * 061. The Two Dragonslayers * 062. When A Fairy Falls * 063. Now We're Even * 064. The Number One Guild * 065. Fairy Law * 066. Comrades * 067. My Resolve * 068. Farewell + Omake * 069. Next Generation Loke arc In the aftermath of Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord, Loke's past slowly surfaces... *Chapters 70-74 *Episodes 30-32 *Volumes 9 Chapters * 070. Frederick and Yanderica * 071. Balsam Night * 072. The Lone Star that Can't Return to the Sky * 073. Year 781, the Blue Pegasus * 074. The Stellar Spirit King Tower of Heaven arc Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team, primarily by abducting Erza and taking her to the Tower of Heaven. There, Erza and her friends must confront Jellal Fernandes at last. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... *Chapters 75-102 *Episodes 33-part of 41 *Volumes 10-13 Chapters * 075. The Butterfly's Dream * 076. Tower of Heaven * 077. Jellal * 078. The Paradise Ahead * 079. Siegrain's Decision * 080. Jeanne D'Arc * 081. The Voice of Darkness * 082. Howl at the Moon * 083. Find the Way * 084. Natsuneko Fight * 085. Paradise Game * 086. Rock of Succubus * 087. Lucy vs Juvia * 088. Natsu is the Bait * 089. Armour of the Heart * 090. Ikaruga * 091. One Lone Woman, a Costume of Resolve * 092. Destiny * 093. A Prayer to the Holy Light * 094. A Single Person * 095. The Slumbering Princess of the Tower * 096. Meteor * 097. Shield of Life * 098. Dragon Force * 099. Titania Falls * 100. To Tomorrow * 101. The Red Land in a Frenzy * 102. Walk Tall Fighting Festival arc The group members return home after the harrowing ordeal within the Paradise tower and find their guild rebuilt better then ever. But this new pleasant surprise is cut short when Laxus Dreyar starts an interguild battle within Fairy Tail itself in order to become the new guild master. Hiro calls this arc the "Laxus arc". *Chapters 103-130 *Episodes 41-49 *Volumes 13-16 Chapters * 103. Home * 104. Best Friend * 105. This Man, Laxus * 106. Harvest Festival * 107. Battle of Fairy Tail * 108. Bang!! * 109. Defeat Your Friends, For Your Friends * 110. Resign * 111. Four Remain * 112. Barrage of Swordplay * 113. Hall of Thunder * 114. Love Smashes Through All Barriers * 115. Regulus * 116. Cana vs Juvia * 117. Advent of Satan * 118. Kind Words * 119. Crashing into Caldia Cathedral * 120. Mystogan * 121. This is My Chance to Seize the Top * 122. Solitary Thunder * 123. Double Dragon * 124. Triple Dragon * 125. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing * 126. Get Up * 127. Tearful Judgement * 128. Fantasia * 129. Even So, I... * 130. Love and Lucky Oración Seis arc When Oración Seis, one of the top three dark guilds, makes a move at seizing an ancient and deadly magic called Nirvana, an alliance of the guilds Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter sets out to destroy it for good. *Chapters 131-164 *Episodes 51- *Volumes 16-20 Chapters * 131. Nirvana * 132. Allied Forces, Assemble! * 133. Twelve vs Six * 134. Oración Seis Appears * 135. The Sky Sorceress * 136. Coffin * 137. The Girl and the Ghost * 138. Unaccounted For * 139. Dead Grand Prix * 140. Low-Gear World * 141. Light * 142. Darkness * 143. Stellar Spirit Battle * 144. A Beautiful Voice * 145. Gerard Looks Back * 146. You Are Free * 147. Towering Darkness,Light of Hope * 148. Death March * 149. Super Sky Battle - Natsu vs Cobra * 150. Dragon Roar * 151. End of Oracion Seis?! * 152. Jura of the Sacred Ten * 153. Midnight Battle * 154. Your Words * 155. Last Man * 156. Zero * 157. From Pegasus to Fairies * 158. Door of Memories * 159. Flame of Rebuke * 160. The Power of Feelings * 161. Alliance vs Oracion Seis! The Climax! * 162. I'm Here For You * 163. Scarlet Sky * 164. A Guild For the Sake of a Single Person Edolas arc The hyper dimensional transport spell Anima, which Mystogan has been supressing, finally grows too unstable and sends Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town to Edolas, seemingly leaving only Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Charle behind. The four (later to be joined by Lucy) then travel to Edolas, a world that has counterparts to all the characters, in order to rescue their realtime friends, who have been converted into a form of magic that the Royal Army plans to use for themselves. But to do so, they must fight against this greedy, all-powerful, magic-hoarding Royal Army in a world where their own magic is limited. The origins of Happy, Charle, and Mystogan also come to the forefront... *Chapters 165-199 *Volumes 20-24 Chapters * 165. A Fairy Girl Wendy * 166. A Black Dragon * 167. Disappearing Town * 168. Earth Land * 169. Edolas * 170. Fairy Hunting * 171. Faust * 172. Key of Hope * 173. Fire Ball * 174. Revelation * 175. Welcome Home * 176. Exteria * 177. Fly! To Where Your Friends Are! * 178. I Will Be Beside You * 179. Code ETD * 180. Erza vs Erza * 181. Battle Against the Force of Edolas * 182. These are Lives, Dammit * 183. Monster Academy * 184. River Of Stars For The Sake Of Pride * 185. Iceboy * 186. My Cat * 187. The Dragon Chain Cannon of Doom * 188. One Wing * 189. The Boy From That Time * 190. Dragon Sense * 191. Three Men Cell * 192. I Won't Run Away Anymore * 193. For Those Who Live * 194. I Am Standing Right Here * 195. King Of The New World * 196. Great Demon Lord Dragneel * 197. Bye Bye Fairy Tail * 198. Wings Towards Tomorrow * 199. Lisanna S-Class Trial arc Fairy Tail holds its annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, a trial that allows for one of eight selected candidates the opportunity to become the next S-Class mage. The candidates, particularly Cana Alberona, all have deeply profound reasons for winning the trial. With each candidate being allowed to choose a partner to aid him/her in the trials, there is sure to be lots of fun-filled action and excitement to come. But Charle has a premonition of utter disaster for this year’s trial, which is held at Fairy Tail’s holy ground, Tenrou Island. The sudden appearance of a mysterious and deadly mage who can kill without touching and the arrival of members of the strongest dark guild, Grimoire Heart, quickly prove her right… *Chapter 200- *Volume 24- Chapters *200. That Which Extinguishes Life *201. Trial *202. Best Partner *203. 8 Paths *204. Who's The Lucky One? *205. Natsu vs. Gildartz *206. In Order To Continue Down This Path *207. Mest *208. Deadly Prey *209. Black Mage *210. Stupid Gajeel *211. Kawazu and Yomazu *212. Iron Soul *213. One Of The Seven Kin *214. Makarov Strikes *215. Makarov vs. Hades *216. The Essence of a Mage *217. Lost Magic *218. Fire Dragon vs. Flame God *219. Dragon God's Brilliant Flame *220. Fairy Sisters *221. The Ultimate Magic World Category:Miscellaneous Category:Story Arcs